hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Glowing Corpse
is how deceased bodies that shine for yet mysterious reasons are called. They are, however, somehow related to Eureka and their users. Description Anatomy This phenomenon, like its name implies, causes a corpse to glow an intense light from every part of its body, as well its clothes. Other distinctive traits in these corpses is that they remain with their eyes and mouth fully opened, that, alongside the loss of details on the surface of their eyes, compose a remarkable expression of despair on their faces. Their internal organs, with the exception of the apparent lack of blood and the continuous glow, retain their normality, since Heidi didn't find anything abnormal on his autopsy of one of these corpses. The contact with them also hasn't been shown to be pathogenic in any instance so far. Causes It's currently unknown the exact causes that led one to become a Glowing Corpses, but several events involving the Eureka and their users have been related to it. Also, as implied by Heidi's research, the attempt of make use of an Eureka without being a person compatible with them would result into becoming a Glowing Corpse.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 36 It's known that Killed is able to do it through some ability. He was shown to have done it with both aliveHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 12 and dead people, also being able to control their movements at will, displaying the same glow in his finger,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 9 as well combine this ability with his Eureka to turn them into genetically modified monsters manipulated by him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 24-27 Connections The glow observed in these corpses is the same seen in the body of some Eureka's users when making use of them. Heidi displayed it when first using the powers of Newtonian Apple, on his upper left side of his abdomen.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 45 Killed's display is, on the other hand, often directly related to the Glowing Corpses, as he was seen displaying the glow in his forefinger in two instances: When controlling James to become a genetically modified creature,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 24 and when transforming corpses in a mortuary into Glowing ones, reviving and subsequently modifying them as well. Importance Due being a paranormal phenomena, the Glowing Corpses are often seen as work of Gods by several people. Their occurrence is also often covered by the White Joker and avoided to be dealt with by normal people.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Page 13 The corpses, alongside a Black Apple, were Heidi's main study object and the reason of why he became a scientist, as if he discover the truth about them, he would also learn about his forgotten past, since his farthest recollection is an area full with Glowing Corpses and the Black Apple near him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 18-21 Known Occurrences * Some years prior the current events, the floor of an unknown vast area was completely covered with Glowing Corpses, with the only alive people seen in that place being Heidi and a mysterious smiling Mavro member.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 6, Pages 14-15 In this occasion, Heidi took possession of a bitten Black Apple,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 whose previous owner was the same Mavro member.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Page 13 The event was later considered revolting and covert by the White Joker. * In the current days, Killed was shown to have transformed a Japanese citizen into a Glowing Corpse, leaving it into an alley to later be discovered by the police, that, however, called Heidi to deal with the issue.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 4-5 The corpse later would be transformed into a monster by Killed, almost killing Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji in a rampage, being killed by the young scientist afterwards.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 2 * In the following night, Killed would transform several dead bodies in a hospital's mortuary into Glowing Corpses and later into genetically modified monsters, in another attempt to kill Heidi and obtain his Black Apple. References Category:Hungry Joker Terms